The invention relates to a display drive circuit, and particularly relates to a technique capable of being suitably used in a display drive circuit that temporarily interrupts and restarts scanning for display drive.
Hitherto, on-cell types of devices where a display panel and a touch panel are independent of each other have been the mainstream. However, in recent years, in-cell types of devices capable of achieving a further reduction in thickness in which a display panel and a touch panel are integrated with each other have been widespread, particularly, in mobile panel modules. A display driver and a touch panel controller are connected to a display panel including a touch sensor, image data which is input from a host processor is displayed, and a touched position is detected and is output to the host processor. In case that display drive is performed simultaneously during the application of a signal to the touch panel for the purpose of a touch detection operation, the signal which is applied for touch detection is mixed into a signal for display, which may result in a deterioration in image quality. Therefore, a time-division operation for temporarily stopping display drive in a period in which the touch detection is performed is proposed.
JP-A-2013-190719 discloses a technique for suppressing a deterioration in image quality in a display device that performs intermittent line sequential scanning by repeating interruption and restart. The display device disclosed in the above document includes a display unit and a scanning unit, and the scanning unit is configured to generate each scanning signal so that transition times on the scanning line terminal side become equal to each other.